The Rules:
This is the rules page. Please keep in mind these rules will and may be updated, so please check them at least once in a while (especially if you're active)! Rules * You start out as a kit. Collaborate with people if you don't already have a mother for that cat (not an OC of yours, but another person. You will have to have siblings whether you like it or not, you don't choose that in real life). If you want to start off as a warrior, let us (moderators, admins) know. If you are a kittypet/loner/rogue, let us (moderators, admins) know. Email me, the owner at theskyofnostars@gmail.com ''(PLEASE EMAIL ME IF YOU HAVE JOINED THIS GROUP AND HAVE A CHARACTER IN MIND. MORE ABOUT THIS WILL BE ON THE MAIN PAGE)'' * Do NOT ''create your own prophecies. I, (the owner) will select the "chosen cats" and create the prophecy. * Do ''not use curse words that a cat wouldn't know. You can use the words furball, mouse brain, etc. but only in a playful way. * Do not ''take other OC's from people. This will cause conflict in this wiki and I will not tolerate that. * Do ''not bully/harass other people in any sort of way. We are all friends here. * Do not spam admins/moderators with messages and questions. Any request for an admin position will be ignored. We are humans, so your question or message may be missed. Be patient. * Do not use too many details if you are giving birth or mating. Just ask the person specifically. If giving birth to, just say the kit poofed out. * Do not roleplay as a kit out in the wild as a loner/rogue without an adult cat. The adult cat cannot be your own OC, so collaborate with people. Your cat would need an adult until it is around 5-6 moons. * Do not defy physics. No apprentice/kit can take down a warrior single-handed unless they are at the 12 moons mark. If they are 12 moons, they can take on a warrior but cannot cause super near-death incidents. * Make your OC original (and no mary sues please) and do not steal cats from the series. If you really like a name that is used in the series just make the character act very to noticeably different than in the book. Avoid making the character look similar. * Do not use battle moves as shown: (Your Character) claws at (Other Character), knocking them into a tree. Instead, try using something like this: (Your Character) claws at (Other Character). Now, the other person has a chance to be hit. To make it even, try to make it a 50% chance of being hit. This could also depend on your skills. Preferred To Be Followed: * Go into the correct chat * Take hunting seriously * Take fighting seriously * Take patrols seriously * Don't be bossy (please, I can't stand it) * Don't be exactly perfect (don't cheat with the 50% chance unless your chosen skill says) Admin/Moderator Rules: * All other rules apply. * Do not cause drama * Do not just listen to one side of the story, listen to both. Contact more moderators/admins to help if necessary. * Do not use your position as an advantage. You will be kicked from it * Do not edit or create a page without contacting me (the owner) first. ONLY me (the owner). That's All! Thank you for reading the rules! I hope you have fun here and try your best to follow them! I also recommend reading this: The Gathering Info and MoonClan's Guide Codes!